1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cabinet cord eject structure for a magnetic tape device integrated television receiver or a stand-alone television receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 11 and 12 show an example of a magnetic tape device integrated television receiver (so-called “televideo”). In this example, a cathode ray tube 2 is disposed at the upper part of a cabinet 1 composed of a front cabinet 1A and a rear cabinet 1B, and a magnetic tape device 3 and a chassis 5 with an AC cord 4 are disposed at the lower part of the cabinet 1. The cabinet 1 is molded of flame retardant synthetic resin to with stand high voltages, and the chassis 5 is molded of in expensive flammable synthetic resin, with a cord eject port 6 penetrated in a rear part of the rear cabinet 1B.
An assembling procedure involves inserting the chassis 5 into the rear cabinet 1B in a state where the AC cord 4 is bound by a binder 7 to easily handle the AC cord 4 as shown in FIG. 13A, and pulling out the AC cord 4 through the cord eject port 6 and disposing the chassis 5 on a bottom plate portion 1a of the rear cabinet 1B as shown in FIG. 13B.
The above constitution has some problem in respect of accident prevention, because the chassis 5 made of flammable synthetic resin is exposed to the outside through the cord eject port 6. Thereby, it is required to close the cord eject port 6 with flame retardant material in accordance with the UL standards.
Conventionally, to solve the above-mentioned problem, a metallic plate 8 made of a flame retardant material that is opposed to the cord eject port 6 is fixed by a screw 9 to the chassis 5 to close the cord eject port 6, as described in JP-A-5-18068.
In the above constitution, the metallic plate 8 is fixed by the screw 9 to the chassis 5 to close the cord eject port 6. However, this fixing operation is troublesome and requires a lot of time, and because of the use of the metallic plate 8, the number of parts is increased. These increase the manufacturing costs.